


Part of Your World

by Parkkrys



Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codex is implied, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MerMay, Pining, mermaid Kix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: The way that he watched his people, those soft golden eyes that were gentle but firm and, in some cases, mischievous as well.He has never seen someone express so many emotions with their eyes before and he couldn’t help but to lean closer.Or ultimately a mermaid fic
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686055
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, I am horrible at summaries and tagging. And yes this is based off The Little Mermaid but it is a mixture of Disney and Brothers Grimm. If you can point out the small Brothers Grimm parts you are amazing! 
> 
> Also did I totally post a mermaid fic on the very last day of May? Why yes, yes I did. This was requested on my Tumblr which you can find [ here ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) come say hi if you want. 
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors or if my mando'a is not correct. I used a translator and a mando'a dictionary to test out a few words! Hope you enjoy!

Kix has always been fascinated by the surface even when he was a small baby Mer. His mother would always smile as she held him, listening to everything he would say about the topic and chime in a few words as she would do his hair. He would even listen to what his older siblings would say about the surface with wide eyes for hours.

“How old does humans live for buir?”

She chuckled as she kissed his forehead. “They have short lifespans compared to us Mers. They only live up to a hundred years while we live for thousands. It’s interesting isn’t it?” She whispered as she pulled the soft sea leaf around him.

“Be careful Kix, that mind of yours will get you into trouble one day.” She whispered as she tucked him into bed. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ad’ika.”

It was only a few days after that he lost his mother to humans. He was struck by the thought of something so wonderous, something so breathtaking could be so evil. But as he grew older, he had the thought that if some Mer’s can be bad but some are good then it must apply to the humans as well. Some are bad and do horrible things, but most of them must be good in some way.

It was tradition in the Mer-folk culture that once a Mer turns a certain age they were allowed to go up to the surface, just to see how dangerous the ‘man’ can really be. Most Mer-people feared the man that wandered on the surface from the stories that the older Mer-folk would tell when they were young.

Kix has heard all the stories and it always worried the others with just how fascinated he was with them. He didn’t scream and cower like the other Mers, instead he would ask questions. But through it all Kix could always count on one person to be there beside him. 

Rex has always been his best friend throughout the years and even Kix had to admit that he grew into a beautiful Mer with his buzzed blonde hair and his dark royal blue tail. He wasn’t surprised at all when Rex announced that he was being courted by the second in commands Ghost clan. He has met Cody with his stupid golden tail that took his breath away, but he knew that they would compliment each other very well.

“Rex?”

Rex hummed as he looked up from the collection that Kix has collected over the years. “What’s up?”

Kix hesitated as he laid on the sand, soaking up the warmth as he stared up at the never-ending blue of the ocean. “What did you do on your day to the surface?”

Rex snorted as he looked over towards him. “I observed, I analyzed and I saw what I saw. I told you this, I didn’t see what they told me. I saw people laughing, dancing, walking on two legs. I saw a whole new world that doesn’t make sense to me.”

Kix smiled as he listened to Rex ramble trying to picture it. “Look, Kix I know you are excited for your day on the surface but please do be careful. Your curiosity could get you into trouble.” 

“I know.” Kix said as he rolled over, settling his chin on his crossed arms as he looked up at Rex. “I just can’t wait to see it.”

“Just be careful. I can’t lose you.”

Kix groaned as he pushed himself up, swimming over to settle down beside him. He always envied the easy way that Rex could admit things and to show emotions as well as he did. Well lately he hasn’t considering how many times Kix had to listen to him gush about Cody but he saw the way how emotionless Cody would brighten up when he saw Rex. It was sweet Kix has decided when he met Cody for the first time.

“I know vod, I wouldn’t leave you without a fight.” Kix muttered as he wrapped an arm around him. Rex hummed as he leaned his head on top of Kix’s, a move that always annoyed Kix to no end as he shoved a laughing Rex away from him. “I am leaving now.” He huffed out as he moved to swim towards the exit but was trapped as Rex threw his arms around him, giving him a squeeze before letting go.

“Just try to stay safe tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. Don’t worry about its Rex or you will make yourself sick like you usually do.” He made sure to give him a stern look, smirking lightly at Rex’s sheepish look. He knew exactly what Kix was talking about considering how he made himself sick for hours when he thought Kix has gotten himself kidnapped by another clan. Which he clearly didn’t because he had everything in control thank you very much.

When the day finally came for Kix to make his first and only trip (we will see about that Kix snorted mentally) to the surface. He couldn’t keep his nerves calm as he listened to everything the elder was babbling on about. Stay safe, don’t go near humans, you only get to stay up there for one hour, all the basic rules that every Mer knows when it is their time to go up to the surface.

“Just be careful verd’ika.” The elder eventually signed, knowing that Kix was not listening to him. It wasn’t long until Kix was making his way to the surface, stopping briefly to wonder at the ship that was sailing up above. He has gone through the ships on the ocean floor but seeing one that was above on the surface was a new wonder as he swam forward.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly breached the surface of the water, breathing lightly to test the air as he watched the bright lights on the ship and the soft looking sails move with the breeze. He shivered lightly when the cool breeze brushed along his skin, making him feel chilled in a different way that he wasn’t used to.

The thought didn’t last long as he heard music playing and he couldn’t help but to silently and very carefully climb up onto the ropes to peak over the edge to see what was happening on the deck, gasping lightly at the sight of people dancing, laughing, smiling. It was a sight that he knew would never forget or stop thinking about as he continued watching.

He didn’t know how this man got his attention but he stopped as he noticed one of the humans silently watching the crowd, smiling at what the others were saying to him and his breath hitched. The human was different from the others with the black ink that marked along his skin, maybe a symbol for something important Kix would have guessed but it was his gentle eyes that had his attention.

The way that he watched his people, those soft golden eyes that were gentle but firm and, in some cases, mischievous as well. 

He has never seen someone express so many emotions with their eyes before and he couldn’t help but to lean closer.

“Hey Jesse! Stop standing around and get your ass over here!”

He flailed slightly as he darted quickly to hide, his breaths hard as he listened to footsteps wondering overhead. It wasn’t like he was scared of them, more like he was worried he would actually get caught but as he once again looked over the edge he watched as Jesse moved, smiled, laughed and maybe he was in more trouble then he thought. There was no way he was only going to the surface today, he had to see him more, needed to know more about him. He just needed to figure out where exactly he lived.

“Hey boys! Keep an eye out! Looks like there is a storm coming!”

Kix breathed in sharply as he whipped around to see the dark clouds rolling in and he knew something bad was going to happen. Ships weren’t meant to outlast a storm that made the ocean turn against the sailors, Kix really has to wonder why the humans don’t just build them better but it wasn’t up to him. He at least gets the things inside them when they make it to the ocean floor.

He let himself dive into the water, swimming quickly to watch how bad this one could be and he wasn’t surprised to see the storm already making its presence known when he popped back up to the surface.

He knew he should swim under, letting the sailors meet their fate but he remained frozen. He has heard the tales about how wind will whip about, the sky thundering and bright flashes of light will appear across the sky and it was beautiful. What wasn’t beautiful was how the ocean responded to said storm as he ducked back underwater, swimming quickly to avoid a wave crashing into him.

He may be a water creature but he has heard stories of how much it hurts to be caught by one of those waves and he wasn’t going to test it out to see if it actually does. But he does need to make sure Jesse is okay and reluctantly the other humans since they were probably Jesse’s friends. 

By the time he made his way back to the ship it was on fire and he stopped and just stared. How the kriff did the thing catch on fire he shall never know. Snapping out of his bewilderment, he twisted around eyes darting to catch any sign of Jesse as he swam, desperate to know if he was alive or not.

It wasn’t long until he caught sight of him for only a moment as he slipped underwater. “Kriff.” Kix muttered as he dived back underwater, swimming as hard as he could to get to Jesse.

Grunting, Kix slipped his arms around him, flipping his tail towards the surface as he moved the humans head to his shoulder once they were up above the water.

“You’re heavier than you look.” He grunted and it was a slow-going process as he panted, dragging himself along the shore while trying his best to not jostle Jesse to much as he collapsed beside him on the rough sand in exhaustion.

Laying there beside him staring up the blue sky, watching the birds fly he yearned to be apart of this world. He wanted to dance, he wanted to walk, run jump anything that a person with two legs can do. He turned to look at the man beside him, watching as his chest moved with every breath he took, his eyelashes flutter. He was beautiful. 

He also broke several laws with saving him but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He wanted to be a part of this man’s world even if he didn’t know him. Slowly he brought his hand closer, using his fingers to trace the silly tattoo he had printed on his face. 

“You are so beautiful” He whispered to himself as he let his finger trace along the bridge of his nose, lifting his finger to trace his lips. What he would do to get to know this man. He knew at that moment he was going to give his elders even more headaches if he was ever caught going back up to the surface to see him. And maybe, just maybe he would gather the courage to call out to him and talk to him.

He froze when he watched Jesse’s body shift, groaning as he moved his head and Kix scrambled to get back to the water. He didn’t hesitate once he slipped back into the water, swimming farther away in an attempt to not be seen. He breathed heavily once he thought he was a safe distance away, slowly moving back to the surface to take a peek to see if his human was gone.

His fear disappeared as he watched Jesse sit up, staring out to the water before calls rang out and several people appeared to take him away hopefully to a safe place.

By the time that he finally got back to where he was supposed to be despite being several hours late, the first person he tries to find is Rex. He couldn’t wait to tell him everything. And maybe he can figure out how exactly he can walk on land, maybe the sea witch will know of a spell to let him walk on land. He would do it, no matter the cost and no matter how how it could hurt, he would go through any pain to be able to live a life with Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Translations:
> 
> Buir: Parent  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ad'ika: I love you little one  
> Vod: brother  
> Kriff: Technically the Mando'a version of fuck 
> 
> I think that's all of them.


End file.
